Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation
by Kurama no Kyubi
Summary: After the Jubi was defeated by the Rikudo Sennin and his brother, it was split into to pieces; Yin and Yang. While the Yin half was sealed inside the Rikudo, the Yang half was transformed into a Human and many generations later, it is reborn into one of its descendants; a Human boy named Uzumaki Naruto. WARNING: may contain Lemons later.
1. Prologue

**Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation**

**Introduction arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yosh! I finally got around to doing this fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy. Though I'll only write till I'm done with the first arc, then I'll put this story on a temporary Hiatus so I can continue on my Naruto/Dragon Ball crossover, Dragon Ball Shippuden.

"Jubi." Normal speech

'_Jubi.'_ Normal thought

"**Jubi." Biju speech**

'_**Jubi.'**_** Biju thought**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I don't own anything other than the plot.

Prologue

Three robed figures were walking through a large village that lay in ruins as it was raining. They then entered a building and walked into a dark room as they pulled off the hoods.

The first one was a man with spiky orange hair, brown eyes, and a head-band around his forehead with a metal plate on it which had four vertical lines on it.

The second one had pale skin and long red hair. His eyes were what stood out the most, though, as they were purple with four rings centered on the pupil like a ripple pattern. He also had a head-band identical to the first one's.

The third one was the only female amongst them and had long blue hair in a bun on the back of her head and a paper flower at the top right of her hair and she also had orange eyes. She also had a head-band identical to the ones the other two had.

The red-haired one then walked over to the wall on the opposite side of the room before biting his right thumb and going through several hand-signs before putting his right palm on the wall. A seal then suddenly appeared before seemingly burning away and the wall then opened up like a pair of double-doors, revealing a secret room.

As the three entered the new room, candles that were lining the walls suddenly burst to life, lighting up the room and revealing a stone tablet that was on the wall on the other side of the room.

The three walked into the middle of the room before the red-haired one walked towards the tablet which had writing on it that no normal person could read.

"What does it say?" The orange-haired one said before the red-haired one started reading it out-loud.

""Many years ago, me and my brother fought and beat the Jubi, the strongest being in existence. But since not even we could kill it, my brother sealed it within himself, making him what would be called a "Jinchuriki". Before the sealing, however, I used my power to split the Jubi into Yin and Yang, and the Yin half was sealed within my brother as I transformed the Yang half into a human. Whenever the world will be approaching a great crisis, the Jubi will be reborn as one of the original's descendants."" The red-haired one read.

"What do you think this means?" The woman asked.

"It sounds to me like we just found our last hope." The orange-haired man said as he folded his arms over his chest, causing the other two to look at him as he added "If my hunch is correct and _that man_ is trying to bring calamity upon the Shinobi World, then the Jubi would be our best chance at stopping him."

"But Yahiko, where do you think the Jubi would be?" The woman asked as the orange-haired man, now identified as Yahiko looked at her, wondering the same thing himself.

Konohagakure

In a small cave outside the village of Konoha was a red-haired woman screaming as she was giving birth and soon after crying was heard as the baby was out. It was a baby boy, though he had small, nearly unnoticeable horns budding from his forehead, spiky white hair, and ten small tails coming from his back, though they were mostly hidden in the blanket except for one which was hanging slightly out. As he was shown to his mother, he cracked one eye open, revealing a red eye with four rings in it centered on the pupil like a ripple pattern with nine tomoe, three on each of the inner-most rings.

Chapter preview

5-year old Naruto "So your name's Sasuke? I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is my sister, Uzumaki Narumi."

5-year old Sasuke "Nice to meet you."

Daikoku "All right, class. Settle down. I am your sensei, my name is Funeno Daikoku."

Shisui "So you're the "Demon Twins", huh?"

Naruto "Next time on Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation: the Academy."

Itachi "What did they say?"

Shisui "They were ecstatic to say the least."

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And that's it for the prologue. And for those wondering, Narumi was born several minutes after Naruto. In fact, she was about to come out when Kurama was ripped out of Kushina which caused her body to more or less merge with the Kyubi, though Minato and Kushina obviously managed to calm her so that she returned to her human form, however, Minato and Kushina did still die in the end due to their wounds from the battle.


	2. the Academy

**Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation**

**Introduction arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** This here's the 1st chapter (I don't count the prologue as a chapter) of my latest story, Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation. And for those of you unfamiliar with my stories, don't be set back by how short the prologue was, 'cause I usually write chapters that take up more than 20 pages in Microsoft Word.

**Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki:** This is a grand idea, It is a great start to a wonderful story. I can't wait to see more.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Thanks. It's always nice to see people who've reviewed on my previous stories review on the newer ones as well.

**SPark681:** Nice chapter gonna be cool to see how the next chapter looks like so keep up the great work!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Thanks.

**bankai777:** i wonder what kind of pranks Naruto and Narumi will create.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Who knows. Though considering Narumi's current personality I don't think she'd pull many pranks, if any at all. That might change in the future though.

"Jubi." Normal speech

'_Jubi.'_ Normal thought

"**Jubi." Biju speech**

'_**Jubi.'**_** Biju thought**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 1: the Academy

In one of the streets of Konoha was a pair of children about five years of age walking down the street. One of them was a boy with spiky white hair, red eyes with four rings in each that were centered on the pupils like a ripple pattern and nine tomoe with three on each of the inner-most rings. He also had a pair of small horns protruding from his forehead and ten tails coming out of his back. His clothing consisted of a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, though around said symbol were nine tomoe with the round part of them pointing towards it. He also wore grey pants and blue Shinobi sandals.

Walking next to him was a girl who was slightly shorter than him with shoulder-length hair that had several blond locks in it. She had slitted red eyes and a fang was cutely protruding from the left side of her top-lip and there were three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. She also had red fox ears atop her head instead of normal ears and nine tails of the same animal coming out of her back and instead of normal nails, she had claws on both her fingers and her toes. Her clothing consisted of a red shirt which showed her stomach and had sleeves that reached her wrists with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back. She also had white shorts that reached her knees and wore blue Shinobi sandals.

As they walked through the street, people were glaring at them left and right. Though the two didn't seem to mind as they were pretty used to it by now, besides today was a happy day as they would finally start at the Ninja Academy, something they've been looking forward to forever, so they weren't gonna let some stares get them down.

"Onii-sama, do you think we'll be able to make friends at the academy?" The girl asked meekly, revealing that she had two fangs, not just one as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sure." The boy said with a smile, revealing that he had a full set of sharp teeth lining his mouth "I'm positive that we'll find at least some who'd like to be friends with us." This caused the girl to smile.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly with a nod."

Academy grounds

At the Academy grounds there were many people who were assembled, either children who were going to start at the Academy, parents of said children, or even older or younger siblings of those that were going to start.

Amongst the people that were present was a family of four; a rather stoic-looking man with brown hair that almost looked like a bird's ass, a woman with long black hair that reached down to her mid-back, a pre-teen with long black hair that was in a pony-tail which rested against his back, and a young boy with the same hair-cut as his father, though the hair was a little longer.

While the woman was dressed like a typical hose-wife, the other three had similar clothing styles to one-another, wearing mostly black or dark colored clothes, and they all had the Uchiha clan symbol on their backs.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan, why don't you go and find yourself some friends?" The woman asked as she bent down next to her youngest son, who was now identified as Sasuke. The young boy then looked at his brother who simply smiled before doing something similar to a "come here" motion with his hand, except that the palm was facing the ground, and he was moving his fingers away from himself.

Sasuke then smiled before running into the crowd as his mother and brother looked after him and his father just stood there with folded arms and closed eyes.

As his mother rose back up to her feet, she noticed something as she looked around "Hey, where did Itachi go?" This caused her husband to crack one eye open as he looked at her.

What she didn't notice was that her eldest son, Itachi appeared in a shunshin on the branch of a tree that was standing by the wooden wall surrounding the area. As he looked down onto the crowd that was gathered below, another Uchiha landed on the branch next to him.

"The mission is underway. The Uzumaki siblings have arrived." The new arriving Uchiha said as Itachi thought back to a meeting they had with the Hokage the previous day.

Flashback

Itachi and the other Uchiha, Shisui were standing before the Hokage in his office as he was sitting by his desk.

"Why did you call for us, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked before adding "If it's for a mission, I'm afraid I'll have to decline because–" He got cut off by Hiruzen, however.

"Don't worry. This mission will not take you away from the Academy Entrance Ceremony." He said as he put down a pair of photos down on the desk "Do you know of these two?"

"They're the children of the Yondaime Hokage aren't they?" Shisui asked.

"So you knew." Hiruzen said.

"Ah. Sorry…" Shisui said.

"Don't worry about it. But yes, you're right. The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the girl's name is Uzumaki Narumi. Like many others, they'll be starting the Academy tomorrow, however, I've received word that someone might be after them and will be trying to make their move tomorrow, before they can enter the Academy." Hiruzen said.

"So you want us to protect them and find out who might be behind this?" Itachi guessed.

"Exactly." Hiruzen confirmed before adding "And Itachi, if this mission is successful, then you will be welcomed into the ANBU." At this, Itachi let out a slight grunt of surprise.

"Congratulations, Itachi." Shisui said as he had his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"And Shisui." Hiruzen said, catching the master of shunshin's attention as he continued "While Naruto-kun and Narumi-chan are in the Academy, I want you to train them on the side, so they'll be able to defend themselves in a real-life battle."

Flashback end

"Come on." Shisui said before shunshining away, quickly followed by Itachi.

Naruto and Narumi

The two kids from the beginning of the chapter, Naruto and Narumi were standing by themselves near the wall around the area as they were waiting for Hiruzen to hold his speech. They hadn't gotten any stares since they got there, but that was probably just because the adults present were excited about their children finally starting the Academy.

"There are a lot of people here." Narumi said in a meek voice.

"Yeah. Just stick close to me, okay?" Naruto said.

"Okay." Narumi said.

"AH!" They heard someone scream before looking in the direction of it to see Sasuke who had tripped onto the ground.

"Hey, are you all right?" Naruto asked as he and Narumi came over to the raven-head.

"Y-yeah." Sasuke said as he rose to his feet while dusting himself off.

"Maybe you should watch where you were going." Naruto said.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Sasuke said before holding out his hand "Oh, and I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way."

"So your name's Sasuke? I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my sister, Uzumaki Narumi." Naruto said as he took Sasuke's hand.

"Nice to meet you." The Uchiha said.

Suddenly however, Naruto felt something pulling one of his tails, causing him to flinch.

"Seriously, what moron goes around with a bunch of tails stuck to them?" Naruto turned around as Narumi and Sasuke also looked towards the one who had spoken to see a boy their age with spiky brown hair and a pair of red fang-like markings on his cheeks who was also holding one of Naruto's tails, gripping it rather tightly.

"Hey, let go, that hurts!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the tail and pulled it out of the boy's hand.

"Huh? It-it's real!" The boy yelled as Naruto let go of the tail and it moved by its own.

"Well of course it's real! You got a problem with that?" Naruto asked.

"Um, no." The boy said before introducing himself "I'm Kiba, by the way. Inuzuka Kiba. But you can call me "future Hokage-sama"."

"Yeah, right. Like someone like you can become the Hokage." Naruto said.

"What was that?" Kiba yelled before jumping at Naruto, causing them to roll over the ground as they punched at each other and Sasuke moved out of the way.

They didn't notice however that there was a blue-haired girl with pale eyes peeking out from behind a nearby tree, looking towards Naruto as she thought '_He looks nice.'_ Then her face suddenly turned red for some reason.

Naruto and Kiba's fighting also caught the attention of a few other kids their age, including a black-haired boy with a pony-tail which caused his head to resemble a pineapple.

"Man, if this is what the Academy's like, it's gonna be a drag." He said.

"I hope they don't get hurt." A fat boy next to him said.

Elsewhere in the crowd was a blond girl with a pink-haired girl standing next to her.

"Boys…" The blond girl said in an annoyed tone as she shook her head at the two boys fighting.

"Ino-chan?" The pink-haired girl asked before seeing Sasuke in the distance and she suddenly started blushing as she started feeling something she's never felt before.

"Think we should stop them?" Sasuke asked.

"While that would be the logical course of action, sometimes it would be best to just stay clear and let them calm down by themselves." Sasuke and Narumi turned around to see a boy with spiky black hair and sunglasses before then turning back towards the smoke cloud that was Naruto and Kiba fighting.

Shisui

As Hiruzen started holding his speech for the new academy students, Shisui landed on the roof the Academy's roof. He and Itachi had split up so that while one of them watched over the twins, the other one could look for whoever were after them. The reason Shisui was on the roof was because he had spotted someone up there and he went up to investigate.

He looked around before walking forward, seemingly not noticing the four people hiding. Shisui continued walking until he had passed two of the ones that were hiding as he stopped before closing his eyes.

One of the four took this opportunity to attack as he threw a kunai, but just before it could hit its intended target, Shisui disappeared. The Uchiha then reappeared above the one who had attacked him, his eyes now open, and Sharingan activated.

The man looked up just as Shisui's fist impacted with his head, effectively knocking him out. As Shisui then landed, he looked over the remaining three as none of them were attempting to hide any longer, and this is when he noticed that they were all wearing masks, each of which had the kanji for ROOT on them.

'_ROOT? Danzo-san's behind this?'_ Shisui thought before one of the ROOT operatives charged at him with a kunai, however, Shisui vanished before appearing behind him and he seemed to grip the air with his right hand before a blade of flames appeared and he swung it through the ROOT member.

The remaining two then charged at him, but he simply looked over his shoulder and looked them into the eyes before they collapsed onto the roof.

"That should take care of that." He said before hearing clapping from below and he walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down to see that Hiruzen's speech was over.

Naruto, Narumi, Sasuke, and Kiba

Naruto and Kiba had finally calmed down – though they were still growling at each other – as Narumi and Sasuke walked up to them.

"Finally." Sasuke commented with a sigh before asking "But what is it with those tails, anyway? And those horns and eyes, too."

"No idea. I've been like this for as long as I can remember." Naruto replied before Narumi started poking his right horn while giggling.

"Sasuke." Everyone turned towards the voice to see Sasuke's father – Uchiha Fugaku – standing there.

"Yes, father?" Sasuke asked.

"Come with me. I'll take you to meet your teacher." Fugaku said before glaring over at Naruto and Narumi, causing the girl to hide behind her brother while he took a defensive stance in front of her.

"Yes, father." Sasuke said before turning to the others "See you guys later, then."

"Yeah, hopefully we'll be in the same class." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded before running over to his father.

"Hey, Kiba!" The three remaining kids flinched at the loud voice before turning towards it to see a grown woman and a girl a few years older than them standing there along with a big dog and a couple of cubs.

"Who told you that you could just walk off on your own?" The woman, likely Kiba's mother said before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him with her as she walked away, Kiba looking at the twins pleadingly, but they just smiled nervously and slowly waved at him.

What none of them noticed was that in the background, a tall man with long brown hair, pale eyes, and white clothes walked up to a tree before escorting a young blue-haired girl away, said girl still looking towards Naruto.

Naruto and Narumi then watched as the crowd began to disperse as the Academy wouldn't really start till tomorrow, today was just the entrance ceremony. The two twins then started departing, but just then, Shisui appeared out of nowhere in front of them before kneeling down.

"So you're the "Demon Twins", huh?" He said, smiling and causing Naruto to take a defensive stance before his sister as he glared at him "Whoa, whoa. Calm down, will you? I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"Then what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you're starting at the Academy, but what they teach there won't really help you in a real-life battle, so I've been given permission by Hokage-sama to train you outside the Academy." Shisui said.

"Train us?" Naruto exclaimed as both his and Narumi's eyes shone with excitement, and Shisui nodded with a smile, causing them to yell out happily.

Shortly after was Itachi leaning against the outside of the wall as Shisui appeared next to him.

"What did they say?" Itachi asked.

"They were ecstatic to say the least." Shisui said.

"You seem awfully happy." Itachi said.

"Well, it's been a while since I had a Genin team. Of course, this won't be the same as those two are just starting the Academy and don't even know how to knead Chakra yet." Shisui said.

"What about the ones that were after them?" Itachi asked.

"I took care of them. I then had some of the ANBU pick them up." Shisui said.

"Did you find out who was behind it?" Itachi asked, and Shisui nodded.

"Yeah, it's Danzo-san." Shisui said.

"Danzo? But why would he be after them?" Itachi asked.

"That's something I've been wondering as well. But I doubt he wanted to kill them as he would likely see them as weapons." Shisui said.

"Then he might have tried to kidnap them so he could make them into two of his ROOT agents." Itachi said.

"Mm-hmm. Could be." Shisui said before walking away "Well, anyway, I'm going to report to Hokage-sama."

Class-room – next day

"Hey, Sasuke. Looks like we're in the same class." Naruto said as he sat down next to the Uchiha, Narumi sitting down next to him again.

"Yeah, looks that way." Sasuke said.

The room was filled with light conversations for a few minutes before a Chunin instructor entered and walked towards the desk before turning to the class as he put a note-pad down on the desk.

"All right, class. Settle down. I am your sensei, my name is Funeno Daikoku." He said.

Chapter preview

Shisui "Naruto-kun, Narumi-chan. Welcome… to hell."

Naruto (runs over a forest road as kunai fly at him from the tree-tops) "Come on, isn't this a little over-kill?"

Narumi "C-can't we get a break?"

Sasuke "Huh? What's with you two?" (Naruto and Narumi collapses out of exhaustion)

Shisui "Next time on Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation: Shisui's training."

Danzo '_This time I failed, but next time will be different.'_

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of much more. Well, then, till next time.


	3. Shisui's training

**Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation**

**Introduction arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Here's the next chapter for Jubi's Reincarnation, hope you enjoy.

**Guest:** great chapter, what is the paring?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Sorry, but I won't reveal that quite yet.

**bankai777:** I hope that Mikoto will not die in this story.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Unfortunately, she probably will, though it won't be shown as I'm going to skip the massacre.

** idea. getthe:** I'm suggesting narumi and itachi paring

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Sorry, but I've already decided the pairing.

**SPark689:** Hmm nice chapter figures Danzo would want to get his hands on Naruto and Narumi hopefully he fails every time anyways keep up the great work!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Arigato. And yes, of course he'd want to get his hands on them, I mean, they're only the physical embodiments of the two most powerful creatures in existence.

"Jubi." Normal speech

'_Jubi.'_ Normal thought

"**Jubi." Biju speech**

'_**Jubi.'**_** Biju thought**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Shisui's training

Being done with the first day at the Academy, Naruto and Narumi said good-bye to Sasuke before heading to Training Ground 3 where they were to meet up with Shisui.

Training Ground 3

Shisui was sitting on the middle stump in the Training Ground as he thought back to the day before just after he'd reported to the Hokage.

Flashback

"Danzo, eh?" Hiruzen said as he puffed on his pipe.

"Yes. He probably wants to get them into ROOT to make them into his own personal weapons." Shisui said.

"I thought as much." Hiruzen said before the door suddenly slammed open and man came in.

"Hokage-sama, the men Shisui-san captured are all dead!" He yelled.

"Nani?" Shisui said in surprise as he looked at the man over his shoulder while Hiruzen lowered his pipe.

Konoha Prison

Hiruzen, Shisui, and the man that had told them the ROOT agents were dead stood before their prison cells as the four people – all in separate cells – were dead.

"How did this happen?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't know. I came to give them their dinner and I found them like this." The man said.

"So they either killed themselves, or someone doesn't want them to talk." Shisui said.

"Yes, but the strange part is that neither of them have any wounds and we couldn't find any traces of poison in their bodies." The man said.

"What about seals?" Shisui asked.

"Huh?" The man looked at him questioning.

"Maybe they had a seal on them which would kill them if they ever were captured." Shisui said.

"I don't know. If they did, then the seals would vanish upon activation." The man said before Shisui looked at one of the ROOT ANBU.

"Maybe, but there might still be traces of chakra left." Shisui said before closing his eyes and as he opened them again his Sharingan was activated.

"Do you see something, Shisui?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at the Uchiha out of the corner of his eyes, but after some time, Shisui just closed his eyes as he shook his head while deactivating his Sharingan.

"No." He said before opening his eyes again.

"Ah, there you are, Hiruzen." They heard a new voice say and they looked towards the source of it to see Danzo standing there.

'_Danzo-san? What's he doing here?'_ Shisui thought as the elder entered the room.

"Was there something you wanted from me, Danzo?" Hiruzen asked.

"Ah, yes." Danzo said before noticing the dead men in the cells before asking "Hmm? Who are these people?"

"These are the men you sent to kidnap Naruto-kun and Narumi-chan." Hiruzen said.

"That I sent?" Danzo asked as he looked questioningly at Hiruzen "What are you talking about? I've never seen these men in my life."

"There's no way you can talk your way out of this one. Those men wore the masks of ROOT." Shisui said.

"May I see one of the masks?" Danzo asked.

"Here." Shisui said as he held up one of the masks and threw it over to Danzo who caught it before looking at it.

"This is…!" He said, surprise evident in his tone.

"So you do recognize it." Shisui said before Danzo looked back at Hiruzen.

"This is indeed the mask of one of my men, but it's also partly what I came to talk to you about." He said before looking around and asking "Mind if we move this conversation to somewhere more private?"

"Fine by me." Hiruzen said.

Hokage Tower, Hokage office

Hiruzen sat down in his chair as Danzo was sitting across from him and Shisui stood next to the desk.

"I suppose you've heard of the organization known as Akatsuki, right?" Danzo asked.

"Yes, but I heard they had been destroyed." Hiruzen said.

"Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the case." Danzo said.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked.

"I recently received word of an organization calling themselves "the Akatsuki" so I sent out a team of my best men to investigate. I have since lost contact with that team, but before that I received several reports." Danzo said.

"What did they say?" Hiruzen asked.

"Apparently, the group is now made up of several S-Class Nuke-nin, and I've also discovered that your old student is part of them." Danzo said.

"Orochimaru." Hiruzen said.

"Exactly." Danzo said before Hiruzen looked down on the mask that was now lying on the desk.

"And I suppose this mask belongs to one of the men you sent to investigate them?" He asked.

"Yes." Danzo confirmed.

"Even if all that's true, it doesn't explain why those men where after Naruto-kun and Narumi-chan." Shisui said.

"The reports I got also mentioned that Akatsuki are going around doing bounty hunting missions for reasonable prices, though it is all a ruse to hide their true goal." Danzo said.

"And what do you believe their true goal is?" Hiruzen asked.

"From the reports I received, it seems that their true goal is the capture of Naruto-kun. As for why they're after him, I don't know." Danzo said.

"So you're saying that the Akatsuki must've found your men, killed them, and had someone disguise themselves as them to get into the village and capture Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes. And they probably also disguised themselves in order to create distrust between us in case they were found." Danzo said.

"Well, either way, their plan failed and now we also know who's behind it. We also don't need to worry about Naruto-kun being captured as I've assigned Shisui to train him and Narumi-chan on the side while their attending the Academy while the newest member in the ANBU, Uchiha Itachi will be watching over them from the shadows." Hiruzen said.

"Well, then it looks like the two of them will be safe from any further attempts, especially with two Uchiha watching their backs." Danzo said before rising to his feet and he turned around before heading for the door "I'll be going then."

As he then grabbed the door-knob and started opening it up, he thought '_This time I failed, but next time will be different.'_ The door was then fully opened as a smile cracked onto his lips as he thought '_And now that Hiruzen believes that it's the Akatsuki that were behind the attack, it will make things more difficult for them, while the Jubi is mine for the taking.'_ He then walked through the door, closing it behind him.

"You really believe him?" Shisui asked as he looked down at Hiruzen before adding "To me this sounds awfully convenient."

"Yes, I know. But he's right about one thing. The Akatsuki still exist." Hiruzen said.

"How do you know?" Shisui asked.

"What Danzo doesn't know is that I've had Jiraiya keep an eye on Orochimaru's movements, so I found out about the Akatsuki shortly after he had joined thanks to one of Jiraiya's reports." Hiruzen said.

"But you said that you've heard they been destroyed." Hiruzen said.

"Which is true. I did hear about that. I just didn't let Danzo know I knew they were still around." Hiruzen said.

"Oh, I see. But why tell him that me and Itachi will be guarding Naruto-kun and Narumi-chan from now on until they graduate?" Shisui asked and Hiruzen smiled.

"Because I'm hoping that he'll take the bait." He said.

Flashback end

Shisui opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto and Narumi entering the Training Grounds and he smiled as he jumped down from the stump and landed on the ground.

"Naruto-kun, Narumi-chan. Welcome… to hell." He said with his arms spread out, and the two children gulped.

"Onii-sama, I don't like the look on his face." Narumi said in a meek voice.

"Yeah, me neither." Naruto said in a nervous tone before Shisui started walking towards them, causing Narumi to hide behind her brother's back.

"First off, you need to learn how to control chakra." Shisui said as he stopped before them as he put his hands in his pocket, causing the twins to brace themselves for the worst before he pulled out a pair of leafs "You'll start with trying to concentrate your chakra to stick these leaves to your foreheads." He then kneeled down and held out the leaves as Naruto took one while Narumi took the other.

They then looked upwards as they put the leaves on their foreheads.

"No, you've got to look ahead, not upwards, that's cheating." Shisui said, causing them to look ahead, but the leaves just fell down to the ground, causing Shisui to sigh heavily '_I can tell this is gonna be a long day.'_ He then rose to his feet while saying "Okay, you two just continue trying to stick the leaves to your forehead, and remember that you've got to concentrate on your chakra."

For the next few hours, Naruto and Narumi did as told, but were unable to do it, until…

"YOSH! I did it! YOSHA!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down, the leaf stuck firmly to his forehead.

"Onii-sama, congratulations!" Narumi said as she clapped at his accomplishment.

"Good work, Naruto-kun." Shisui said as he came over before looking at Narumi "Now you try it again."

"Um, okay." Narumi said before putting the leaf on her forehead as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Ah, you did it!" Naruto exclaimed and when Narumi opened her eyes, she found that the leaf was now sticking to her forehead.

"I did!" She exclaimed happily.

"That's good. Now over to the torture." He said with closed eyes and a wide grin, causing the two to shudder.

Shisui turned towards a path into the forest as he said "Before you arrived here today, I took the liberty of setting up an obstacle course. You will both start running down the same path before splitting up at a fork where one path will lead to a small lake and the other will lead to a dense forest. You will then pass each other and return here from the other path. Keep in mind though that you will have to be constantly using your chakra in order to stay alive."

"Stay alive?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Now then; ready, start, GO!" Shisui said and the two children started running towards the path.

They entered the path and it didn't take too long before they reached the aforementioned fork in which Naruto ran to the right and Narumi to the left.

Uchiha compound

"That's my boy, making it into the ANBU. Im so proud." Fugaku said as he looked at Itachi.

"Thanks, father." Itachi said.

Shortly after was Itachi walking through the walkways on the outside of the walls of his home before noticing Sasuke and soon after they were sitting next to each other at some stairs that went down from the walkway and into their garden.

"So how was the first day at the Academy?" Itachi asked.

"It was okay, I guess. The classes were rather boring, though as it was mostly things I already knew." Sasuke said.

"Well, did you end up in the same class as those two you met yesterday?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke furiously nodded.

"Yeah. It made me very happy!" He said.

"That's good. Did you get any other friends?" Itachi asked and Sasuke looked down before shaking his head with a rather sad look in his eyes.

"No. Other than Naruto and Narumi, everyone else in class stays away from me because I'm an Uchiha." He said.

"Well, I guess that's understandable as members of clans tends to be quite arrogant and believes that everyone else is beneath them when they are children. But don't worry; once they find out that you're not like that, I'm sure they'll warm up to you." Itachi said, saying the last part with a bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto

"Come on, isn't this a little over-kill?" Naruto yelled as he ran as fast as he could while hundreds of kunai rained down on him from the trees in the forest on either side of the path.

Eventually, he came to a lake and jumped in just in time to avoid several kunai that imbedded themselves into the ground where he'd just been standing. His head came up out of the water and he let out a heavy sigh before he suddenly felt as though someone was looking at him and as he looked over his shoulder, he spotted a large fish that then proceeded to open its mouth, revealing a couple sets of very sharp teeth.

The blond then started swimming for the other side of the lake for dear life as the fish swam after him.

He soon got to the other side and ran along the path before reaching a U-turn where he and Narumi passed each other and he quickly got to a dense forest. As he ran through said forest, however, he didn't notice the hundreds of wires that were spread around and quickly found himself running for dear life once more as large tree trunks came swinging down at him.

He eventually came out of the dense forest and back to the path before once more reaching the fork which he and Narumi had split up at earlier, and just as he got to the fork, his younger sister did as well.

They then returned to the Training Ground where Shisui was waiting for them and they stopped before him as they started panting heavily; Naruto falling down on his rear as Narumi was holding her hands on her knees.

"Hmm… That was about… 10 minutes. That's no good. You'll need to lower your time to at least 5 minutes before we move on to the next part of the training." Shisui said.

"Na-nani?" Naruto said in surprise.

"C-can't we get a break?" Narumi asked.

"Nope. Now hurry up you two." Shisui said and the two Uzumaki reluctantly ran back towards the forest path.

Later

"Well, well. 9 minutes 30 seconds, it's a little progress, I guess." Shisui said as the twins where standing before him, panting heavily. He then looked up at the sky to see the sun about to go down before looking at the two Uzumaki "It's getting late, so I guess it's time for you to return home and we'll continue this tomorrow after you're done with the Academy." At this, Naruto and Narumi both got horrified expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Shisui." Shisui turned around to see Itachi standing there along with Sasuke.

"Ah, hello Itachi. What brings you here?" Shisui asked.

"Nothing, really. Sasuke just wanted me to show him a new Shuriken Jutsu, though in the end it didn't come to that." Itachi said.

"Huh? What's with you two?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto and Narumi before the twins collapsed onto the ground "Ah, what happened?"

"Maybe I went a little over-board with the training." Shisui said.

'"_Maybe"…?'_ Itachi thought with a sweatdrop.

ROOT HQ

"Do you understand your mission?" Danzo asked a ROOT agent who was currently kneeling before him.

"Hai. I am to get past Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui and capture Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Narumi if possible." The ROOT agent said.

"Correct. Now go prepare for the mission." Danzo said and the agent shunshined away.

Chapter preview

Shisui "These are known as Chakra Papers, with them, you'll be able to find out what elemental affinity you have."

Naruto "Ah, who are you?!"

Itachi _'So Danzo's already made his move?'_

Danzo "Next time on Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation: Operation: Capture the Biju."

ROOT agent "Mission accomplished."

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Hello guys, sorry for the long wait, but I ran into a bit of a writer's block, which is also part of the reason for why this chapter's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer, but no promises.


	4. Operation: Capture the Biju

**Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation**

**Introduction arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** For those of you who haven't noticed, I edited out Tobi's appearance at the end of the previous chapter.

**Ren Hatsune Namikaze:** Please make it Naruto x Naruko D:

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yes, that is a surprisingly popular pairing actually, but who knows.

**Bb:** Nooo make it narumixsasukee!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Sorry, but no. I may make a NarutoXSasuke story somewhere down the line, though. Of course, at least one of them will be female.

**Guest:** I like the story so far and really hope that the pairing is Naruto X Narumi.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You're surprisingly the second person to have asked for that pairing, but who knows. Only time will tell.

**SPark681:** yup that bastard danzo is always up to no good wish someone would kill him and be done with it anyways keep up the great work!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I wouldn't really say that he's "always up to no good" as just like everyone else in Naruto (even Madara), he just desires peace. It's just that his methods of obtaining that peace are rather questionable and in some cases un-humane.

**Guest:** well since Naruto's the reincarnation of the jubi wouldn't it make sense for him to gain power from the other biju since they all orginate from the jubi?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Not really, as the Jubi never had any of those powers to begin with, plus Naruto's the reincarnation of the half of the Jubi that was not split into nine pieces, so he doesn't really have any connection to the Biju (aside from one being his younger sister of course).

**Guest:** please do make up you're mind and publish one of you're story like say metriod hybride and speaking of which will Naruto having been raised by anko result in him being taught her mentor fighting style in addition to developing a sadistic persona to making more smarter decisions.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** First off, I don't have much say in what story I'll publish next; the people who vote on my poll do. And I never really said he was raised by Anko, she only acts like an older sister for him, though they live in two different apartments in two different places in the village. And no, she won't have much of an influence on his persona.

**Guest:** please do make up you're mind about what story you wish to publish dude. like say the story which has the top majority of votes in you're publishing bracket.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** That's what I'm doing, though. The only reason I published this instead of Ninja Pirate was that when I made the decision to write this story next, it was at the top of the poll.

"Jubi." Normal speech

'_Jubi.'_ Normal thought

"**Jubi." Biju speech**

'_**Jubi.'**_** Biju thought**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Operation: Capture the Biju

It had been several months since Naruto and Narumi had started their training with Shisui, but since then they hadn't really done much else other than going through an obstacle course over and over and over again. The goal was for them to get through it in a minute, preferably less which had seemed like an impossible task at first due to the fact that their first try had taken the both of them about ten minutes.

Naruto and Narumi were currently standing in the training ground before Shisui gave them the signal and they both ran onto the path of the obstacle course and split up at the fork.

Naruto ran down the path as kunai started flying at him and he jumped into the air, avoiding the dangerous projectiles as he grabbed two of them and threw one towards the tree-line at his left, hitting a mark which caused the kunai from that side to come at him. He then through the other kunai to his right, hitting another mark and he continued running as soon as he touched down on the ground.

Narumi in the meantime ran through a dense forest which was covered with wires, though she jumped up to a branch and continued jumping from branch to branch as the wires were only close to the ground. While up there she also took the liberty of cutting the ropes holding up the tree trunks in her path using her claws, and eventually she came out of the dense part of the forest and back onto the path as she continued running.

Naruto came to the lake and simply dived in, swimming towards the other side under water as the large fish calling the lake its home came up behind him. It attempted to gobble him up whole, but he seemed to vanish and unknown to the fish was that he had shunshined to the top of its head. He then lowered one of his tails down in front of one of the fish's eyes, and the fish – believing it was food – started swimming as fast as it could to catch it, but it ended up crashing into the lake's rocky wall as Naruto swam up to the top and climbed out of the pond.

He continued running towards a U-turn, and at said U-turn, he and Narumi passed each other before running down the path the other had taken. It was only a matter of time before they again met up at the fork and entered the training grounds.

"Wow. 51.36 seconds for Naruto-kun and 51.57 seconds for Narumi-chan. You both got through it in less than a minute. Congratulations." He said to the children, neither of which seemed tired in the slightest as they just stood there with smiles on their faces.

"Now then, let's move on to the next part of your training." Shisui said as he held up three slips of paper.

"What's that?" Narumi asked.

"These are known as Chakra Papers, with them you'll be able to find out what elemental affinity you have." Shisui said.

"Elemental affinity…?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"That's right. You see, there are five different elements that ninja can use in battle; Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. Each person is born with at least one of these elements, and you can check which one you have by sending your chakra into one of these Chakra Papers." Shisui said before holding one of the slips up in his right hand in-between his index and middle finger "Like this." Naruto and Narumi both gasped as the slip suddenly burst into flames before the Uchiha continued "If you have Fire, it burns to a crisp, Wind, it splits in two, Lightning, it wrinkles, Earth, it turns to dust, and Water, it becomes wet. Some people are also born with two elements and they can combine those two elements into a new one which we refer to as a Kekkei Genkai. It's also possible to learn an element that you don't have an affinity for, but it's very hard, and it's impossible to learn all elements within a lifetime. Though, even if one does learn an element they don't have an affinity for, they won't be able to learn a Kekkei Genkai."

He then stepped forward and gave one slip to Naruto while he gave the other one to Narumi as he said "Now it's your turn."

"You go first, Narumi-chan." Naruto said as he looked at his sister.

"Okay." She said before channeling her chakra into the slip, causing it to split in two before both halves burned to a crisp.

"Sugoi! It split in two _and_ burned to a crisp!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmm. Fire and Wind, huh?" Shisui said before turning to Naruto "Your turn."

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed before holding out the slip of paper as he channeled chakra into it and suddenly it became wet before wrinkling then it was split in half and one half burned to a crisp while the other turned to dust "Umm… Okay…?"

"You're so cool, Onii-sama! Having all the elements!" Narumi exclaimed.

"Well, this certainly was unexpected. I'm afraid that I can only teach you Fire Jutsu." Shisui said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"But can't the Sharingan copy all forms of Jutsu?" Narumi asked, remembering that Shisui had told them that at some point.

"Well, yes, but – this is rather embarrassing – but for some reason my Sharingan never developed that ability." Shisui said, blushing slightly from the embarrassment as he grinned nervously.

"What? Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I can predict my opponents' moves just fine, but for some reason I can't copy any Jutsu." Shisui said.

"That's… really lame." Narumi said with a rather disappointed look on her face.

Trees

On a branch amongst the trees was someone wearing the black robes of the ANBU as well as an ANBU mask which had the kanji for ROOT on it, indicating the man to be a member of the Foundation, also known as ROOT.

'_So the boy can learn Jutsus of all elements. That alone would make him a powerful weapon for Danzo-sama to use.'_ The ROOT member thought.

Training ground

"Now, I do of course know the exercises to master each element, but I can't teach you anything but Fire Jutsu." Shisui said before adding "Though they do have scrolls in the Konoha Library on Jutsu of all the different elements. Jutsus that's been mastered by Konoha-nins that is." He then paused a little before asking "So what element would you like to learn first?"

"Hmm… Fire, definitely Fire." Naruto said after thinking a little.

"In that case, I'll take Fire too." Narumi said and Shisui smiled.

"Great. That makes things a little easier." Shisui said before walking over to the tree-line.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Preparing the exercise." Shisui said before jumping up into the tree and he came back down again shortly after, holding a pair of leaves in his hand. He walked towards the kids before handing them the leaves.

"What are these for?" Narumi asked.

"I want you to set them on fire using only your chakra. Close your eyes and concentrate solely on the leaf and the fire burning inside of you." Shisui said and Naruto and Narumi closed their eyes, following his instructions.

After several moments, however, Naruto's eyes opened in frustration as he said "Damn it! I'm concentrating as hard as I can! So why won't the leaf catch fire?"

"Don't let your frustrations get the best of you, Naruto-kun. You shouldn't get let down if you can't do it right away. After all, it took an entire week for me to even get as much as a spark." Shisui said.

"Really?" Naruto asked and Shisui nodded.

"So just continue trying. You'll get it eventually." He said and Naruto then went back to trying to get the leaf to burn.

For the rest of the day Naruto and Narumi continued trying to get the leaves to burn, though they weren't able to make much progress as the leaves still wouldn't catch fire until…

As Narumi concentrated on her leaf, she opened her eyes just as a tiny flame appeared on the top of the leaf, but it got snuffed out as soon as her eyes were fully opened.

"Whoa. Congratulations, Narumi-chan. You actually got a flame to appear." Shisui said as he lightly clapped at her accomplishment.

"Sugoi, Narumi-chan! That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

'_She managed something that took me more than a week in less than a day. If Naruto-kun follows her example then they'll both surpass me sooner or later.'_ Shisui thought with a soft smile.

He then looked up at the sky and seeing as it was getting late said "Okay, you two, that's all for today. Before returning home, however, what do you say to me buying you some ramen?"

"Really?" Naruto and Narumi yelled in unison.

"Yeah, but you don't have to destroy my ear-drums." Shisui said, causing the two to apologize.

As they then headed to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, they didn't realize that they were being watched from the trees and later roof-tops. Or rather, Naruto and Narumi didn't realize it, but Shisui sure did, though he didn't bother about it as he knew that there was someone else out there looking out for them.

As the three were eating at the ramen stand, the ROOT operative was looking down on them from the roof-tops, waiting for the two children to be alone so he could make his move, not wanting to have to face an Uchiha of Shisui's caliber. Just then, however, Itachi in full ANBU gear (including a weasel mask) appeared behind him on the roof, causing him to turn around.

'_So Danzo's already making his move?'_ Itachi thought.

The ROOT member then charged at him before attempting to punch him, however, Itachi blocked it easily, but his eyes widened when an explosion suddenly occurred, one which the ANBU managed to dodge just in time via the combined efforts of his Sharingan and the shunshin.

'_Bakuton? That's an Iwa Kekkei Genkai! How did Danzo get his hands on it?'_ Itachi thought before the man charged at him again, trying to land another punch, but this time Itachi knew better and focused on dodging rather than blocking.

'_Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!'_ The Uchiha thought upon completing the hand-sign sequence before firing a ball of flames towards the ROOT ANBU.

The ROOT member dodged it, however, before throwing several shuriken which Itachi easily dodged, but he noticed the man holding out his left arm with the hand open and the Uchiha looked over his shoulder just in time to see the shuriken coming back towards him, so he ducked down to avoid them. When they approached the man however, they stopped before his palm before being shot back at Itachi who was this time forced to jump into the air.

'_Magnetic attraction and repulsion. Jiton?'_ Itachi thought before noticing the man going through a series of one-handed hand-signs with his right hand '_I can't copy the Jutsu!'_

The man then fired several globs of lava at Itachi, but said Uchiha landed on the roof before leaping to his left, effectively dodging the globs.

'_Even Yoton?'_ He thought before pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it and he threw it at the ROOT member, but the kunai stopped short of its target, however, that's when the tag blew up.

Itachi ran towards the resulting smoke from the explosion, but upon running through it as it faded, he stopped before noticing that the man had used the smoke as an opportunity to escape.

Uchiha compound

"Hmm… Bakuton, Jiton, and Yoton." Shisui said with his eyes closed as he was in a thinking pose while leaning against a wall in a small alley in the Uchiha compound.

"Bakuton and Yoton belong to Iwagakure while Jiton belongs to Sunagakure. Even if Danzo managed to get his hands on someone with those Kekkei Genkai, there's no way they could all belong to the same person." Itachi said.

"That's true, but…" Shisui said as he trailed off before opening his eyes.

"But…?" Itachi inquired and Shisui looked at him for a few moments before shaking his head.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway, if this person does indeed possess those three Kekkei Genkai, we can't rule out the possibility that he may have more. Go and report to the Hokage for now, I'm sure he'll be interested in this revelation." Shisui said and Itachi nodded before shunshining away.

Shisui however just stood there for a while, looking off into space before thinking '_I wonder if it could really be…'_ He then shook his head as he thought '_No, that's impossible. There's no way it could be him, could there?'_

Next day

The next day, Naruto and Narumi were again working hard at trying to get the leaves to burn as Shisui was standing before them.

'_Impressive. It's just the second day of this exercise and I can already tell that their chakra control has improved greatly. If they keep this up they may get the leaves to burn by the time it took me to get a spark.'_ Shisui thought before turning his head slightly towards where he could faintly hear the clang of metal meeting metal in the trees '_Itachi, be careful.'_

Tree-tops

Itachi leapt back as he knocked several shuriken away with his tanto before the ROOT member charged at him, however, he charged at a much greater speed than what he had used the day before and he was in Itachi's face in less than a second.

'_Kuso…!'_ Itachi exclaimed inwardly as the man attempted to land a punch, but he quickly burst into a flock of crows, using his own version of the shunshin.

'_Crows?'_ The man thought before sensing something and he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Itachi come at him with his tanto. Short of the man's neck, however, it stopped as though it had hit an invisible wall and the man turned around, this time landing an attack to Itachi's stomach.

"Die." The ROOT ANBU said before an explosion occurred, and as they light from the blast died down, there was no sign of the Uchiha.

Training grounds

"Hmm?" Shisui turned towards the direction of the fight upon sensing that it seemed to be over.

"What is it, Shisui-sensei?" Naruto asked as he had opened his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that something's seemed to come up. You two just continue trying to burn those leaves and I'll be back shortly." Shisui said before shunshining away.

Tree-tops

'_Strange. That seemed almost too easy, and he even left a lot of openings for me to attack him.'_ The member of ROOT thought before he noticed a new presence behind him and he turned around to see Shisui standing there with Sharingan activated.

"So you must be the guy with multiple Kekkei Genkai, huh?" Shisui said as he drew his tanto and pointed it at the ROOT member.

'_Uchiha Shisui. He's currently Konoha's third most powerful Jonin behind Nara Shikaku and Jiraiya. Beating him will be anything but easy.'_ The ROOT ANBU thought before Shisui charged at him as the blade of his tanto was suddenly covered in flames.

The member of ROOT leapt back before weaving a series of hand-signs and as he landed on the top of a tree, he shot forth several laser beams towards Shisui. The Uchiha however vanished in a shunshin before reappearing behind the man as he swung his sword at him. However, just before the sword could hit, he vanished in a blur of speed.

'_That wasn't the shunshin. Jinton?'_ Shisui thought. **(Kurama no Kyubi: For those of you who are unaware; Jinton can refer to both the Kekkei Genkai Quick-Style (Swift Release) and the Kekkei Touta Particle-Style.)**

The ROOT operative reappeared behind Shisui before attempting to punch him, but the Uchiha simply shunshined out of the way before weaving a series of hand-signs.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" A large fire ball came out of Shisui's mouth and headed straight for the ROOT member. However, the ROOT operative just stood there as he went through a series of hand signs of his own before a shield of scorching hot flames appeared in front of him, absorbing the fire before firing out several scorching hot bullets of fire towards Shisui who expertly dodged them by repeatedly using the shunshin.

'_Bakuton, Jiton, Yoton, Ranton, Jinton, and now even Shakuton. There's no mistaking it.'_ Shisui thought before appearing behind the member of ROOT and attempting to thrust his tanto forward, into the man's back. However, the ROOT operative disappeared before reappearing behind him and using his foot, pushed Shisui towards the Shakuton shield which then engulfed him before vanishing.

The ROOT operative then walked to the edge of the tree-line to look down at the children who were still trying to get their leaves to burn, though they had made some progress as Naruto had now also been able to form a small flame.

Training Grounds

Naruto – feeling as though something was wrong – opened his eyes just in time to see the member of ROOT standing before them, and Narumi gasped as she opened her eyes as well.

"Ah, who are you?!" Naruto asked, but before he knew what happened both he and Narumi collapsed unconscious onto the ground.

"Mission accomplished." The ROOT operative said as he lifted them up before shunshining away.

Just then, however, Itachi, Shisui, and two other ANBU appeared in the clearing.

"Looks like he doesn't realize that the me that he killed was just a clone." Shisui said.

"Or he just doesn't care." One of the ANBU, one wearing a dog mask said.

"What I wanna know though, is why he didn't chase after Itachi when he ran away." The other ANBU said.

"It's because I put him under a Genjutsu when he stopped my attack with his Jiton, causing him to believe that he blew me up with that Bakuton punch." Itachi answered.

"Anyway, we have to follow him. We should know where he's going thanks to the tracking seals I placed on Naruto-kun and Narumi-chan yesterday at the ramen stand." Shisui said before the four of them shunshined away.

ROOT HQ

"Good work, Ryousai." Danzo said as the ROOT operative now identified as Ryousai dropped the unconscious forms of Naruto and Narumi onto the floor.

"I'll be taking my leave, then." Ryousai said before shunshining away.

Danzo stepped over to Naruto and Narumi while looking down at them while saying "Now with both the Jubi and the Kyubi in my hands, Konoha will have the two most powerful weapons in the Shinobi world, and the means to using them correctly."

Ryousai

Ryousai was walking down a hallway in ROOT's headquarters while thinking back to his battle with Itachi and then the one with Shisui, thinking of how easily he had won.

'_It's weird, I'm getting the strongest feeling that there's something I'm missing.'_ He thought before adding '_Both battles went by rather easily, too easily. There's no way an ANBU and a Jonin would go down that easily, meaning that they weren't even trying, but why?'_ His eyes then widened behind his mask upon realization _'No, it can't be…!'_

He then shunshined away, heading for the entrance as quickly as possible.

ROOT HQ entrance

Shisui and the three ANBU stood outside the entrance to the ROOT HQ. As they stepped towards the entrance, two ROOT operatives that were standing guard walked up before them, blocking their path.

"Hold it! We cannot let you through here without Danzo-sama's permission." One of the ROOT members said.

"We were sent here by Hokage-sama with a message for Danzo-san." Shisui said and the two ROOT members looked at each other for a second before looking back at Shisui.

"Very well." They then stepped aside, letting the Jonin and four ANBU pass, not even questioning why the Hokage would send one Jonin and three ANBU to give Danzo a message when one ANBU would've been enough.

As soon as the four entered the place, they started running as they split up; Shisui and Itachi going one way while the other two ANBU went another.

Shisui and Itachi

As the two ran down through the hallways of the ROOT base, they eventually entered into a large round room which seemed to go up many floors. As they looked around while walking into the room, Shisui stopped when he noticed the ROOT operative from before standing in the middle of the room.

"Itachi, you go ahead and save Naruto-kun and Narumi-chan." He said.

"You sure?" Itachi asked.

"Positive. There's something I've got to find out about him." Shisui said.

"All right, but be careful." Itachi said before shunshining to the other side of the room and running down the hallway.

"You're going to fight me alone?" Ryousai asked as he looked at Shisui, not even bothered by the fact that Itachi had made it past him.

"You really think so little of me as to think that I can't even beat my own student, eh Kyousuke-kun?" Shisui asked.

Other ANBU

The other two ANBU, Inu and Tenzo entered a room which had bookshelves along the walls and a table in the middle of the room, said table having several books and documents on it.

As they walked further into the room, Tenzo walked over to one of the bookshelves, looking over the books while Inu went over to the table picked up a document, looking through it. As Tenzo took out a book and started looking through it before his eyes widened.

'_What's this?!'_ He thought.

"What the…?" He heard Inu say before turning his attention towards the other ANBU who had noticed a book that the document he was currently holding had been lying upon.

"What is it, Kakashi-senpai?" Tenzo asked as he approached Inu who put down the document to lift the book as Tenzo read the title ""History of the Biju: Untold Stories"?"

Noticing the spiral symbol on the top-left of the cover, they realized that the book was from Uzushio, though right next to it was the symbol of the Haruma clan; an extinct clan from the Land of Demons.

Inu opened it and they both started reading through it.

Shisui vs. Ryousai

Ryousai shot several pressurized streams of hot lava towards Shisui who just kept teleporting out of the way using his favorite Jutsu. After several minutes of this, he appeared right in Ryousai's face before drawing his sword and slashing it at Ryousai's neck as it was covered in flames, but the member of ROOT simply just dodged in a burst of speed, using his Jinton.

Shisui then landed on the floor before instantly vanishing again, heading after Ryousai before stopping said ROOT operative in his tracks by appearing right in front of him and then thrusting the hilt of his blade into his stomach, causing the man to keel over slightly.

"You thought you could beat _me_ in speed?" Shisui asked before slamming his right foot into Ryousai's stomach, sending the man skidding backwards while following up with a series of hand-signs "Katon: Goukaryuendan no Jutsu!"

He then spat a huge dragon made of fire out of his mouth which headed directly towards Ryousai. However, Ryousai noticed that several of his earlier Yoton attacks had hit a water pipe going along the walls, causing a leak, which made him smile as he went through several hand-signs of his own.

"Hyoton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu!" The water leaking out of the water pipe suddenly froze before forming into the form of a dragon as it came down in front of Ryousai as if to protect him and it headed straight for the fire dragon.

"Are you stupid? There's no way ice can beat fire." Shisui said.

"Who said I was gonna use the ice?" Ryousai asked, confusing Shisui as the dragon of ice suddenly flew up above the fire dragon before all of a sudden turning back into water as it rained down on the fire, snuffing it out, and covering a large portion of the room in steam.

'_Impressive. Turning the ice back into water in order to beat my fire.'_ Shisui thought with a proud smile on his face before looking around as he used all of his six senses so as not to be ambushed '_Now then, he'll definitely try using the steam as a cover while he tries to attack me, so I need to figure where he'll come from.'_ However, as time went on and Ryousai still didn't attack, Shisui was about to think that he had left, probably going after Itachi, but then he started feeling that it was getting gradually hotter and upon looking down on his body, he saw that smoke had started coming from him as though his skin was burning '_What the…? He must be using Futton! I need to get out of here before he raises the temperature to a point where my skin will melt off!'_

He then jumped out of the now boiling hot steam, but just as he came out, Ryousai appeared before him in a burst of speed and kicked him into the wall which he then slided down with his back as the ROOT operative landed on the floor in front of him, the steam starting to fade away.

"So is that all Shunshin no Shisui can take? I expected more from one of Konoha's finest." Ryousai said as he was about to form a series of hand-signs, but just then, a hand covered in lightning came out of the left side of his chest.

"I would advise you not to let down your guard." Inu said from behind the man's back.

"Heh. Good advise." Ryousai said before the ANBU pulled his hand out of the man's chest, letting him fall down onto the floor lifeless.

"Thanks." Shisui said as he rose to his feet before adding "Though I could've managed it on my own."

"Perhaps, but we don't have time to stay here and fight him." Inu said.

"I must say, though. That was a lot easier than expected." Tenzo said as he stepped up to them.

"Not really. Even the strongest of people could be fell by the simplest of tricks if they let their guard down." Shisui said.

"He's right." Inu said, turning to Tenzo before saying "Now let's get going."

"Right." Tenzo said and Inu turned back towards Shisui to see him looking down on Ryousai's body with a sad look on his face.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Shisui said with an obviously fake smile "Now then, let's get going."

'_I just said that…'_ Inu thought with a sweatdrop.

Itachi

Itachi came running into a large room that consisted of two bridges that connected at the center and there was no way to see either the bottom or the top of the room. As he ran over the bridge, he spotted the still-unconscious forms of Naruto and Narumi lying in the middle of the room.

'_Naruto-kun, Narumi-chan!'_ He thought before he was about to pick up speed, but just then, several kunai shot down from either side, causing him to the stop as they impacted with the floor in front of him.

"I congratulate you on coming this far into my headquarters without permission, but I'm afraid that this is as far as you'll get." Itachi watched as Danzo walked out from behind one of the pillars in the room and over to where the two five-year olds were.

'_He knew we were coming?'_ Itachi thought.

"I figured that Hiruzen might try something like this, which is why I'm personally guarding these two myself." Danzo said before adding "He is such a fool, not realizing the weapons that we've got right under our very noses."

"And since when did we refer to children as weapons?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice.

""Children"? I'm afraid you're mistaken. These aren't mere children, they're the strongest of the _ten_ Biju." Danzo said.

'_Ten?'_ Itachi thought as Danzo continued.

"With their power, we could easily bring about peace in the Shinobi world, even if we'd have to do it by force." He said before adding "Say, why don't you join me? Together, we could create a world where there are no wars. I know you of everyone would agree with my goal, Itachi."

"With the goal, perhaps. But not the methods." Itachi said before pulling his tanto.

"What a shame. Wasting such talents on Hiruzen." Danzo said before weaving a series of hand-signs.

Blades of wind were then shot at Itachi, but he managed to dodge them all thanks to his Sharingan before going through a series of hand-signs of his own.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" The fire ball was sent flying at Danzo, but he jumped out of the way, however, just then, wooden tendrils came out of the floor and wrapped themselves around him as Shisui appeared above Naruto and Narumi before vanishing again, taking them with him. Itachi then looked over his shoulder and smiled upon seeing Shisui standing there with the children and Inu to his left while Tenzo was crouched on the floor to his right, holding his hands on the floor.

"Come on, Itachi. We're done here." Shisui said as they started running and Itachi ran after them.

"Hurry, follow them!" Danzo yelled as several ROOT operatives landed on the bridge and ran after them as the wooden tendrils holding the ROOT leader in place started receding back into the floor.

Later, Konoha Hospital

"Uhng." Naruto grunted as he woke up before seeing that he was in the hospital and looking to his right he saw Narumi sleeping in the next bed.

"So you're awake." Naruto then turned to the voice to see Shisui sitting by the bed.

"Wh-what happened?" The boy asked as he sat up.

"You and Narumi-chan just collapsed during training. Probably as a result of overexertion." Shisui said.

"Really?" Naruto asked before recalling the man who had appeared before him and his sister "But there was a man, and–" He started, but Shisui cut him off.

"Hallucinations are also common with overexertion. Now get some rest." Shisui said with a smile.

"O-okay." Naruto said as he lied back down again and Shisui thought back to when they had delivered their reports to the Hokage.

Flashback

"The Jubi?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes. That's at least what the book referred to it as." Inu said.

"Hmm… To think that something like that once existed, and the combined Biju only makes up half of it." Hiruzen said in thought before adding "And you're saying that Naruto-kun's the reincarnation of the other half?"

"That's at least what Danzo believes." Tenzo said.

"But it does make sense, considering his appearance." Shisui pointed out.

"But what about this man who seemingly could use all the elemental Kekkei Genkai?" Hiruzen asked before turning to Shisui "From what I understand, you seemed to know him quite well."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shisui said as he got a sad look on his face before saying "I first met Kyousuke-kun back in the Third Great Shinobi War. He was a war orphan in the Land of Water, and so, I decided to teach him Ninjutsu so that he could learn to defend himself. It's only later that I learned that he had a strange power."

"A strange power?" Inu asked, and Shisui nodded.

"Hai. I still don't know if it's a Kekkei Genkai or not, but he somehow had the ability to absorb Kekkei Genkai." Shisui said.

"Absorb Kekkei Genkai?" Hiruzen asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes, though I believe it's only limited to elemental Kekkei Genkai." Shisui said.

"What's the catch?" Itachi asked, catching everyone's attention and upon seeing their questioning looks, he elaborated "What happens to the victims once their Kekkei Genkai is absorbed?"

"They die. Which is exactly why I told Kyousuke-kun never to use that ability again." Shisui said.

"Seems like he didn't listen to you." Inu said.

"It would appear so." Shisui said.

"Well, that's all in the past now. And now that Kyousuke's dead, there won't be any more victims to that technique." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah…" Shisui said before Hiruzen spoke again.

"And on a brighter side, at least now we've got some proof of Danzo's past actions, so if he were to try anything again, we can just make this known to the council." He said.

Flashback end

'_Naruto-kun, Narumi-chan. I won't ever let you go down the same path as Kyousuke-kun did. At least you'll never meet him now.'_ Shisui thought with a smile as he looked at the sleeping forms of the two Uzumaki.

ROOT HQ

In the room where Shisui thought Ryousai, there was now no sign of the man's body except for a black man-shaped shadow in the floor where the man had "died", said shadow suddenly smiling before vanishing as only one phrase could be heard.

"Inton: Kagemaji no Jutsu!"

Chapter preview

Naruto "Yosh! It's finally time for the graduation!"

Narumi (blushes) "Ah! O-Onii-sama…!"

Iruka "Team 9 consists of Uzumaki Naruto"…"… Uzumaki Narumi…"…"… and…"

Naruto "Next time on Naruto: Jubi's Reincarnation: Team 9."

Shisui "Team 9, come with me. I'm gonna be your sensei from now on."

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Sorry this took so long, guys, but I ran into several writer's blocks, some of which were a real pain. And I'm also sorry to announce that I'll take a break from this this story for now as I need to concentrate on my other stories. This would also be some good news for anyone one of you who are reading Dragon Ball Shippuden as that's the story that I'm planning on continuing on now.


End file.
